We'll Meet Again
by abbyfillion22
Summary: Inspired by that creepy song at the end of Disciple. (shudder)


Beckett stopped dead in her tracks as she listened to the drone of the song permeating from the speakers of the laptop, cutting through the air like knives. The once cheery song now seemed dark and taunting, giving a similar feeling as when children sing in horror movies. The only difference is that this was real life, not the movies.

_We'll meet again_

_Don't know where_

_Don't know when…_

She swallowed hard as the final vowel was drawn out for what seemed like eternity.

_But I know we'll meet again_

_Some sunny day_

Castle turned from the computer screen and stared at her with concern.

Kate was frozen in place, hypnotized by the famous World War II song, once a song of hope, now turned one of despair. The singer's voice had an old-fashioned deep vibrato that was so famous in that time period. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, completely terrified to the point that her hands were trembling.

_Keep smiling through_

_Just like you always do_

_Till the blue skies _

_drive the dark clouds far away…_

"Castle-" she whispered barely audibly.

"I know."

"He's- he's _watching_," she stammered. "How else could he know-" It was the song- their song- the one that they slow-danced to that one night a couple of days back when they _thought_ they were alone.

It was late on a particularly cold night and she and Castle had been huddled in front of the fireplace with the radio on a random station. They were enjoying a glass of wine when _the_ song came on and Castle had dragged her to her feet and asked her to dance. As they turned and spun around the living room to the tempo of the music, Castle had whispered in her ear that he loved her. It was an intimate moment between the pair; silly, pure, and _private_.

"I don't know," Castle shook his head. He cleared the space between them and pulled her close in a tight, protective hug and she immediately sank into him. He glanced about the loft, every shadow suddenly becoming threatening, the darkness concealing possible threats. The song was Tyson telling them that he was still watching, _listening_ from afar; his carefully staged death prevented suspicion from being directed towards him. He was safe and they were not. "I don't know."

The song reached its climax and a choir of men with eerie voices joined the woman, singing the chorus. The added singers made them feel that more isolated, as if those people were closing in on them and they were all alone, just the two of them.

Kate choked out a sob as soon as the male vocalists jumped into the refrain, adding to the creep factor. She shuddered and Castle held her closer.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise. Kate, I swear, I won't let him hurt you." Castle ducked his head to meet her eye. "You know I would do anything to protect you."

"But what about you, Rick?" she said, biting her lip. She knew about Tyson's special agenda with Castle and that he would stop at nothing to get his revenge. He had nearly gotten to them the last time and there was no telling what he would do next. Killing Lanie and Espo look-alikes was just a tiny piece of the psychopath's endless mind game and now _this_, the song on the flashdrive. It was all part of the triple killer's elaborate plan to make Castle's life a living hell. Now she was a part of it.

And the message was clear: they would meet again. But this time, there would be no _to be continued_. She knew for a fact that if they were ever to come face to face with 3XK again, it would be the last. And she wasn't so sure that they would come out on top.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I was a little freaked out by this episode. And I was yelling at my TV when that effing doctor told Beckett she wasn't perfect. I think that character should just go off and be cray-cray with her serial killer boyfriend and leave Beckett's perfect face alone. Please go listen to the full version of _We'll Meet Again_ by Vera Lynn and I challenge you not to be disturbed by the male vocals.**


End file.
